Who's Harry Potter?
by FreckledFerret
Summary: My first story! Please review so I know how to make my writing better. Written for the Funny Quotes Challenge. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George learn the story of Harry Potter.


It was a hot July afternoon. Molly Weasley bustled around the kitchen in her home, The Burrow, making lunch for her seven children.

"BOOM SHAKA LAKA!!!!

Molly turned her head to look out the window as she heard her twin boys, Fred and George. She wasn't even sure she _wanted _to know what they were doing, but just then a big cloud of black smoke appeared from their direction, and she heard her children burst into laughter.

"Oh in the name of Merlin and all those other ancient long-bearded wizards!" Molly sighed. "Bill, go see what they've done now please." She instructed her eldest child. "Yes mum." He replied.

Bill set down the Daily Prophet he was reading and headed out the door. Getting closer to his younger siblings he was not surprised to see a tree crushed on top of the flying car, and little six year-old Ron with soot all over his face and his hair sticking up in all directions. Fred, George, and even little Ginny were on the ground laughing.

"Err, do I want to know how exactly this happened?" Bill asked with a small smile on his face. "It was Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. Fred and George nodded enthusiastically.

"Ron did it? Are you sure?" Bill asked. "Yes." They all giggled. "Alright then" Bill shrugged and ran back inside to tell his mum what happened.

Ron meanwhile, stood there with his mouth agape. "Bu-but, but it wasn't my fault! Fred and George did it!" he cried. "We didn't say it was your fault. We just said we were blaming you." Ginny said, smiling up at him. He glared at her.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!!" Molly Weasley shouted. He winced. He was never going to hear the end of this.

The next day, little Ron sat in his room moping. He wasn't aloud out of his room, except for meals and the bathroom, today. He sighed and got up to go see what his other brother's were doing.

He first came across Percy who was, of course, reading. "Whatcha reading Perc?" Percy glanced up with a bored expression on his face. "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, right now it's the part about the legendary Harry Potter, and I'd appreciate it if you would _go away._" Percy replied. Ron, ignoring his request asked "Who's Harry Potter?" Percy sighed. "Just go ask mum. I'm very busy here." And with that, Percy ushered him out of his room and locked the door.

"MUM!!!!!" Ron screamed running down the stairs. "Use your inside voice Ronald! And I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Molly scolded. "Sorry mummy." Ron mumbled. "Who's Harry Potter?" "Harry Potter? Where did you hear about him?" His mother questioned. "From Percy, but he wouldn't tell me who he was! Is he a friend of Percy's? I didn't think Percy had any friends!" He exclaimed. Molly looked at her son with thoughtful eyes. "Do you really want to know?" Ron nodded eagerly. "Alright fine, but please get the twins and Ginny as well, that way I can tell all of you."

Ron bolted outside. "GINNY, FRED, GEORGE!!! COME INSIDE QUICK!!!" He yelled. "Ron did you rat us out! That's so uncool!" Ginny said putting her hands on her little hips and sticking her chin up in the air. "Shut up Ginny! I didn't! Mum's gonna tell us about Harry Potter. She won't tell me unless you guys here, too. Come on, Come on!!!"

Once they all got inside, they all went over to the couch and got cozy. Molly sat in a chair by the fireplace. The kids all got quiet and stared at their mother with wide eyes. "At one Harry Potter was left an orphan" she began "What is a one year-old supposed to do with an orphan!" Ron interrupted. The twins started laughing. "Ron you're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!" Fred (Or was it George?) exclaimed. When Ron just got a confused look on his face, everyone had to laugh at that.

"No more interruptions now." Molly said smiling. "What I meant, Ron, was that his parents, Lily and James Potter, died when he was only one years-old. They were killed by a dark wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Back then there was a war going on, The Dark War, and it was pretty obvious that we, the side of good, were losing. The night Harry's parents were killed, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill Harry, too, with an evil spell that is never allowed to be used. This spell kills everyone it touches, but some people think baby Harry lived. They even say that the curse was reflected back at the dark wizard! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not been seen since, but neither has Harry Potter! We don't know for sure if they are alive or dead. Either way, Harry Potter still saved us back then. Actually, if he is alive, he would be the same age as you Ron!" Molly stated.

"Wow that's so cool! He's like super baby! He's better than Babbity Rabbity! I bet if he is alive we would be best friends!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah right!" The twins said together.


End file.
